


Sweetie and Honey

by EdgyTeen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gavin is an ass, How Do I Tag, Protective Connor, Wholesome, also swearing, bullying warning i guess, gavin says some mean shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyTeen/pseuds/EdgyTeen
Summary: Gavin has always been a salty dude but now androids are free and you're dating one he seems more annoying than usual.





	Sweetie and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> This is legit just to take my mind off school and live vicariously through reader inserts.
> 
> Just a short one shot to fill the void.

"Hey, babe. Wanna get off that sweet ass and get me a coffee?" You looked over at Gavin with disgust. That man had issues a mile long and you were not prepared to deal with them today.

"As much of an honour that would be, Reed." You rolled your eyes. "I have a job to do. unlike you, apparently. Also, don't call me 'babe' it's gross." Gavin at least had the dignity to look embarrassed but then realisation hit.

"Ohhh it's cause you're fucking that piece of plastic isn't it?" He started walking closer to you, coming from his desk to lean on yours. You gave him your bitchest look.

“Take a hike, Reed.” You took a sip of some coffee you made earlier. “Oh, and I’m dating Connor not just fucking him.”

Gavin looked pissed. “Fuck sake woman. I can’t believe you’re dating that piece of junk when you could have a real man.” Gavin went to reach for your face but a familiar hand caught his wrist.

“Good morning officer Reed. Hope you haven’t been hassling Y/N too much. Thanks for keeping her company while I was out.” Connor swooped in, moved Gavin’s wrist away and took a seat on your desk.

“Morning sweetie.” You gave him a peck on the lips. “Sorry for leaving you alone this morning. You and the dog just looked so cute this morning that I didn’t wanna disrupt you.” 

He smiled at you. “That’s okay, honey. Officer Reed didn’t do anything did he?” Connor looked at the retreating figure of Reed and glared.

“Nah he was just being Reed.” You sighed and interlaced your fingers with his. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

He leant down and kissed your knuckles. “If you’re lucky than I’m luckiest.”

“Guys you’re at work stop with all the gross sweet stuff.” Hank groaned as he walked past you. You and Connor giggled but you all knew you’d never stop.


End file.
